HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDICE
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: El mejor cumpleaños de la Vida - en honor al cumpleaños retrasado de nuestra "pequeña Pecosa"


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDICE**

**Candy POV**

Aquí estaba yo Candy White, el día de mi cumpleaños número 22, en mi departamento sola esperando a mis amigos Annie Brigtter, Archie y Karen Cornwell y Albert Andley. Suspire, me iba a hacer mucha falta Terry, mi novio, con el cual llevaba 2 años y era primo de Albert. El se fue por cuestiones de trabajo, en mi cumpleaños… Solo me pasa todo esto a mí. Pero bueno el ya estaba en California, muy, muy lejos de Nueva York, donde vivimos.

-¡ARGG! – Grite alterada

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy?-Pregunto una vocecita que yo conocía muy bien

-¡AH! ¡Karen me asustaste!- Le dije a mi mejor amiga – ¿Cómo entraste?

-Archie… Sé donde dejan la llave tu y Terry - Respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro… Oye te ves bien amiga- Llevaba un vestido morado hasta la rodilla, una bufanda negra, un maquillaje estilo Karen o sea sus ojos bien resaltados con delineador, sombra y rímel, sus labios rosados claros y solo un poco de rubor, y sus botas negras favoritas.

-¡Lo sé! Gracias-contesto riendo.

-¡EGO!- Le grite y ella solo rio-Oye ¿Donde está Archie? – pregunte por su hermano

-debe estar arreglándose todavía, sabes lo elegante que es

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Archie tiene que pasar primero por el supermercado a comprar refrescos y …-Dije sin mucho interés hasta que ella me interrumpio.

-Lo sé, te recuerdo que es mi hermano- cosa MUY difícil de creer porque Karen es una enana y Archie parece un oso- Este… ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a decorar un poco?, tu casa está muy aburrida.- dijo saltando.

Típico de Karen… Solo me reí y rodé los ojos… No tiene caso discutir con ella… Siempre gana ella, ya sea porque te convence o, si no lo hace, te obliga… Y créanme, por su seguridad es mejor que no los obligue.

-¡Y también tienes que cambiarte!- mire mi ropa, ella tenía razón lo había olvidado por completo, yo aun seguía con la ropa con la que salgo a correr en las tardes, un mono gris y una camisa sin mangas color rosado pastel- ¡YA!- grito.

Yo me sobresalte y salí corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Cuando termine de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme me vi en el espejo… Me veía bien, llevaba puesto un vestido fucsia con una cinta negra, tacones de aguja no TAN altos, pero aun así mortales para mí de color negro, mi cabello rubio caía en mi espalda definiendo mis rizos mas de lo que son y mi maquillaje no era muy elaborado solo base, un poco de rubor, rímel, sombra de ojos y brillo rosa claro. Salí y mi departamento estaba lleno de adornos y serpentinas ¿Cómo? No tengo idea y no quiero averiguarlo, así es Karen y así la quiero.

-¿Te gusta Candy?-pregunto Karen, y yo pegue un brinco. ¿De dónde había salido?

-¡AH! Karen te importaría dejar de aparecer de la nada como un fantasma, si seguimos así me va a dar un ataque de nervios- le pedí con una expresión molesta en la cara.

-¡Ya perdón! Pero ¿Te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡SI! Te quedo bellísimo-le respondí y ella sonrió aun más.

Sonó mi timbre

-Yo abro, Karen quédate aquí - le dije a la duende hiperactiva

Abrí la puerta, eran Albert y Annie, los dos se veían bien Albert tenía unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Annie tenía unos pantalones negros tubitos, una camisa morada, unas zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa, su cabello negro tenía bucles y su maquillaje era sombra, rímel y delineador para los ojos un brillo rojo y solo un poco de rubor.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron-dije abrazándolos- Albert, Karen está en la sala.

-¡Gracias!-me respondió- Pero ¿Cómo sabias que te iba a preguntar si estaba?

-Albert, sin ofender, pero eres DEMASIADO predecible –me reí y Annie conmigo

-Jajaja, tranquila, sabe que no me ofendes- me dijo entre risas y se fue rumbo a las sala.

-¡Annie! ¿Cómo estás?-le dije a Annie

-Bien… ¿Y Archie?-dijo con mucho interés

Suspire, a Annie le gustaba Archie y a Archie le gustaba Annie, ¿Por qué no se lo confiesan? No tengo idea.

-El oso no ha llegado, de seguro que aun anda comprando las cosas de la fiesta.., Bueno pasa-le sonreí y ella paso.

Annie y yo fuimos a la sala… Karen y Albert se estaban besando sentados en el sofá…

-Carraspee

-Chicos ¿Les importaría?-dije

-Si- apoyo Annie- Esta es una zona pública-yo reí ante su cometario

-Upss… Perdón- Dijeron Karen y Albert al mismo tiempo

Volvió a sonar la puerta

-Voy- grite

-Abrí la puerta, era Archie

-Hey oso-dije-¿Trajiste los refrescos?

-Claro Gatita- dijo mostrándome una bolsa

-Gracias, pasa- sonreí

-¿Y Annie?- pregunto

-Archie ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- dije

Suspiro – Gatita ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo?- dijo temeroso

-Archie Cornwell ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tu también le gustas a Annie? – Dije susurrando para que no me escucharan en la sala

-Ah sí, seguro… Le gusto a un ángel caído del cielo como Annie, buen chiste Candy –dijo

-Vamos Archie, díselo, si tu no lo haces lo hago yo- le dije seria ¿Cuándo me había vuelto la doctora corazón?

-Está bien Candy, se lo voy a decir hoy, solo porque es tu cumpleaños. Y si me rechaza tu pagas la terapia- yo solo rodé los ojos.

Entramos y pude ver a Archie claramente nervioso.

-Relájate-dije por lo bajo

-Si, si-susurro- Annie ¿me acompañas a la cocina?

-Seguro Archie- dijo Annie y se paro del sofá.

**Archie POV.**

Entre en la cocina con Annie, estaba MUY nervioso, pero se lo prometí a Candy.

-Bueno, oso ¿me querías decir algo? – dijo mi ángel personal.

-Si Annie, pero prométeme que no me vas a interrumpir- ella solo asintió – Bueno aquí voy, Annie yo… yo te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi cuando íbamos en el instituto, y yo pienso que eres una increíble mujer, fuerte y decidida, mira que graduarse de ingeniería mecánica con honores es increíble y mucho más para una mujer. Así que Annie eso era lo que tenía que decirte y entiendo si no me correspondes.

La mire, estaba en estado de shock, lo sabia no le gusto, Candy me debe una terapia .

-¿Annie?-pregunte zarandeándola para sacarla de su shock.

-ARCHIBALD CORNWELL ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-sonrió- Yo también te amo

Ahora yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, esto en serio sobrepasa la sorpresa de mi hermano para la Gatita…

**Annie POV**

Archie me acaba de decir que me amaba y yo le acabo de decir que lo amo… WOW que noche.

-Annie… - Dijo mi osito

-Dime, osito- respondí sonriendo

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-pregunto

-¡SI!- Chille y me lance a besarlo.

**Candy POV.**

Se escucho un chillido de Annie y Albert se sobresalto.

-Tranquilo Albert-dije

-¿Pero que paso con mi amiga?- pregunto Albert alarmado

-Digamos que Archie se decidió a decirle a Annie todo lo que siente- dije sonriendo

-WOW ¿Cómo lo lograste Candy Candy?-Pregunto la duende hiperactiva

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea-dije y todos reimos.

-Luego de un largo silencio, Archie y Annie salieron de la cocina con una gran sonrisa y por supuesto Karen los atosigo de preguntas.

-Ya Enana, cálmate- le dijo Archie- Y si, somos novios.

Yo salte de mi asiento y los felicite al igual que Albert, pero, el agrego el típico discurso de los hermanos protectores. Luego de un rato, de celebrar lo de Archie y Annie estos dijeron que ya era hora de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Karen agarro su celular y ordeno comida china, mi favorita. En eso sonó mi celular.

-¿Alò? –conteste

-_¡Princesa!-_dijo una voz aterciopelada que reconocería en cualquier lado

-¿Terry?-pregunte

-_Hola cielo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-_me felicito

-Gracias, mi vida-conteste con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-_Cariño, abre la puerta_

Dudosa, abrí la puerta había una cajita en el piso con flores alrededor, de un lado salió Terry agarro la cajita y se arrodillo

-Candice White te amo más que a mi propia vida ¿Te casarías conmigo?- ¡Dios! Terry me estaba pidiendo matrimonio

-¡SI! Terry, me quiero casar contigo- respondí llorando de la felicidad.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, princesa!-dijo y después me beso.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
